


Xeque-Mate

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Rony tem uma paixonite por Viktor Krum”





	Xeque-Mate

_“Rony tem uma paixonite por Viktor Krum”_

A primeira vez que os gêmeos disseram isso Ron se lembrava da sensação de suas bochechas queimando, e embora não houvesse nenhum espelho por perto ele sabia que seu rosto estava em um tom vermelho escarlate. Ele se lembrava de dizer que isso era absolutamente não era o caso que ele apenas admirava as habilidades de Viktor como apanhador, mas como suas bochechas ainda estavam queimando e também suas mãos tinham começado a tremer isso só tinha causado uma rodada a mais de risos de Fred e George.

Eventualmente ele passou a ter uma reação menor, apenas suas orelhas coravam um pouco e ele apenas dizia pros gêmeos irem pro inferno. Surpreendentemente não houve muita zoação deles quando ele e Viktor realmente começaram a passar uma parte considerável de seus tempo juntos. Ron com uma certa dose de cinismo pensava que isso era por seus irmãos estarem pensando na possibilidade de o lugares exclusivos cortesía de Viktor para jogos futuros e eles não queriam irritar ele ao invés de por consideração a seu irmão mais novo.

Tinha começado a acontecer pouco após a chegada da comitiva da Durmstrang a Hogwarts, um dia após as aulas acabarem ele foi para a biblioteca jogar xadrez de bruxo com Dean, e lá Viktor estava. Ele se sentiu um tanto nervoso quando Viktor se sentou na mesa onde eles estavam, mas bem orgulhoso por Viktor ver ele ganhando. E aí nervoso de novo quando Viktor perguntou se ele queria jogar uma partida. E aí super orgulhoso quando ele ganhou. Ele tinha ganhado de Viktor Krum, okay que não tinha sido em quadribol mas ainda assim seria uma memória que Ron tinha certeza que ele ia guardar com carinho pelo resto da vida. E ele o fez, mas não porque foi um evento exclusivo já que no dia seguinte Viktor estava de novo na biblioteca e ele e Ron jogaram de novo. E no dia que seguiu, e no depois desse e isso continuou acontecendo.

Certo que Ron não ganhava toda vez, Viktor era um jogador de xadrez surpreendentemente bom. Embora não naquele dia, Ron assumiu que ele provavelmente estava nervoso pensando na próxima tarefa do torneio, Harry certamente estava. Então Ron tentou pegar leve com ele, mas ainda assim ele ganhou fácil. Ele se sentiu meio culpado ao dizer :

“Xeque-Mate”

Era a primeira vez que ele não sentia nenhum pouco de satisfação de ganhar um jogo. Viktor continuou encarando o tabuleiro por um tempo, Ron estava prestes a pedir desculpas quando Viktor disse :

“Você quer ir ao baile de inverno comigo, como meu encontro ?”

Ron sentiu o mundo congelar.

“Você não precisa dizer sim”

Ron continuou em silêncio. Ele podia sentir seu rosto esquentando.

“Esquece” Viktor disse se levantando.

Mas antes de antes dele ir, Ron segurou o seu braço.

Ele respirou fundo. Ele sabia que se ele dissesse muitas pessoas fariam pouco dele e algumas coisas definitivamente ficariam mais complicadas dali em diante, no entanto ele sabia que ele queria continuar vendo Viktor, e jogando com Viktor, e ele queria ir ao baile com Viktor.

“Sim, eu vou ao baile com você”

Os outros não tendiam a dar a ele muito crédito nesse aspecto mas ele era um bom estrategista, ele era o menino que tinha ganhado uma partida de xadrez contra Minerva Mcgonagall em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Ele sabia que as vezes você tem que sacrificar certas coisas em ordem de conseguir algo mais importante. E também quase tão importante quanto isso ele era um grifinório, ele podia ser corajoso quando valia a pena.

“Bom...hum eu realmente tenho que ir agora. Te vejo amanhã ?”

“Sim. Claro” Ron disse e soltou o seu braço.

Viktor sorriu para ele antes de sair da biblioteca.

Ron sabia que havia muito a fazer e muito a conversar com seus amigos e talvez até com sua família. Mas ele decidiu se focar no fator mais urgente naquele momento :  ele definitivamente teria que arranjar vestes melhores para o baile, afinal seu encontro para o baile era com um dos campeões.


End file.
